Banshees
Banshees are dangerous fairies, famous for their horrific shriek. They usually dwell in abandoned castles in Ireland. Feared by many, the banshee is a force to be reckoned with and is the sister of the Caileach herself. Characteristics Banshees are spirit-like fae and are omens of death. Banshees are believed to bring bad luck and cause death. Banshees are ancient Irish fairies and some are bound to Irish families with pure Irish blood, like the O Neills and O Briens. These banshees have the gift to see into the future and know when a member of their family is going to die. A banshee will appear in front of the family, crying, and tells them that one of them is about to die. Some banshees will warn Kings if one of their family members is going to die. However, not all banshees are emotional, fairy godmother-like beings, some are wild, dangerous, and seething with rage and grief. Unlike the sisters of the Caileach, these wild banshees are not gentle or pacifistic. These banshees are not true ones, they were once mortal. A woman may become a banshee if she experiances a horrible and sad time in her life, such as being betrayed and forgotten by the one you loved or being abandoned by the people you trusted. These womens' anger and sadness is so powerful that it transforms them into wild banshees. Banshees are famous for their terrifying wails. A banshee's shriek is filled with powerful magic as well as a banshee's sadness, grief, anger and rage. The scream of the banshee is the most horrible sound in the world. Their wail sounds like the howls of wolves, a child crying, glass shattering, men dying in battle a heartbroken woman crying and a lady screaming with rage. Legends say that a banshee's pitch black tears can tell the future and answer any question about the future. A banshee's comb also posses magical powers. If someone takes a banshee's comb, they will have bad luck for many years. Personality Like the Caileach, banshees are sad creatures but are capable of happiness. Unlike their sister, banshees are more emotional and will often cry, especially if someone has died. Wild banshees are filled with sadness and rage and are rouge and dangerous. These grief filled beings will attack anyone who enters their homes. Physical Appearance Banshees have the humanoid bodies of anceint women. Their pale skin is thin and nearly transparent. A banshee's eyes are icy blue, green, brown or grey. When a banshee gets angry, her eyes glow blood red. Banshees are thin creatures dressed in black, grey and white rags and appear to be part woman, part fog, part smoke and part mist. Banshees have long fingers with long, sharp, talon-like hands. Banshees appear mostly human but when they scream, their faces change. When angered, a banshee's mouth becomes extremely large and stretches from ear to ear. A banshee's mouth is filled with rows of sharp teeth. Magic Powers and Abilities Magic *Banshees are fairies and minor goddesses. As a result, they are immortal creatures who can live forever and cannot die or be killed. Normal weapons have no effect on them and no spell can kill them. They are also immune to any spell that can kill or banish a ghost as the banshee is a fairy, not an undead creature, she only resembles the undead. *Banshees posses powerful magical voices. **A banshee's shriek is extremely loud and can instantly shatter glass. A banshee's shriek can also harm, knock unconscious or even kill a person. Banshees can project waves of sound that can break through solid stone and push objects through the air with tremendous force. **A banshee's wail is filled with her anger and grief. She can use this to harm her enemies by projecting blasts of negetive energy. **A banshee's song can raise and control the dead and undead. A banshee can also use her song to summon the cries of the dead and dying and use that to harm her foes. *Banshees, like all fairies, can fly, soar and glide through the air, faster than the speed of sound. They also posses extreme agility and grace. Unlike other fairies, banshees do not posses wings. *Banshees can manipulte certain aspects of weather. They can conjure and manipulate mist and fog, summon bolts of lightning and create bolts of ice. *Banshees are able to fade from sight and can teleport from place to place. They can also use their fading abilities to become invisible. *Banshees can become transparent and can, like ghosts, become invulnerable to all attacks. In this form, a banshee can pass through solid objects. Weaknesses The only thing that keeps a wild banshee alive is her anger and despair. If the source of a banshee's grief is destroyed, a banshee will return to her human form, die and ascend into heaven. Category:Merlin Category:Characters